Happily Ever After
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matt is missing. Gabby is pregnant with his child. What will happen to them? One-Shot about my idea of the Season Premiere.


Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks to the people who always have great words to me and my different stories, and to those who always encourage me. I have a lot of doubts about writing, but here's a one-shot written about the season premiere of Chicago Fire. I had already some ideas, including one I have shared on twitter after the release of the promo, so I've decided to try! I hope you'll like it.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read! Hope you'll appreciate and love this one-shot!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

After this rough day and the close call I experienced with Severide, a night at Molly's is all we need. I do not feel in my best shape, actually I feel terrible, it's up and down. I think my system is all messed up, but it's my turn at Molly's and I'm here no matter what.

While I come back from the reserve, and go behind the bar, a smell makes me nauseous in no time.

"Otis, can you get rid of these pickles?" I ask him.

"Sure. What's up?" he answers me.

"The smell is making me want to vomit…" I answer, and then the realization just hits me. I just remain there a few seconds before turning my attention back to Otis: "Hey, I need to get out for a minute!"

"You're okay?" Otis asks me, but I don't answer him.

I just leave Molly's as quickly as possible. I go down to where my car is and I go get a pregnancy test at the closest store open, before going to the apartment I currently share with Brett. I close myself in the bathroom and take the pregnancy test. The wait is killing me; I'm just pacing the whole room. When the timer goes off, I just can't believe it. My eyes remain fixed on the test. The test is positive. I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? We're not even a couple right now, and we weren't in a relationship when all of this happened… I'm in shock; I just don't know how I'm going to break it to him. How do you announce the man you love more than anything you're pregnant with his child when you're not even in a relationship anymore? I never thought I'd be pregnant in these circumstances, separated from the father of my baby. I need to talk to him, and I need to do it right now.

I take my car, and make the quick drive towards Matt's apartment, the place I used to share with him, the place we have found and make up together.

Walking through the corridor I'm just feeling a little stressed and anxious. How he will react? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby? I mean, I know he has always wanted kids, but the situation is definitely not ideal. I love him, and I will always love him. I definitely want to have kids with him and have a family with him, but not in this situation, not while we're separated, not until we have been working through our issues. We have so much to talk about; I don't even where I will start. I finally arrive at the front door of Matt's apartment. I knock on the door, and the concern rises on me when I realize the door is already open. I open the door more and I make my entry into the apartment, slowly and carefully. I look around, I see no one.

"Matt?" I call out, but no one is answering me.

I keep going; I arrive in the living room. "Matt?" I call out again, but still nothing. It's a little dark; I spot a lamp on the ground.

"Matt, are you home?" I ask again.

Anxious, I make my way towards the kitchen. I see a bowl of chips broke on the ground, tap water is flowing, I couldn't see anything else when, and suddenly I stop short.

A body.

A woman's body.

A woman's body is on the ground.

A woman's body covered with blood, with glasses all around.

A murdered woman is in Matt's apartment.

I stay here an instant, just looking at the scene in front of me. I'm completely in shock. I don't understand what the hell is going on. It takes me a few minutes to clear my mind. It could be one of the strippers Matt works with at the strip club. I have a bad feeling, a very bad feeling, Matt is nowhere to be seen and there is a dead stripper in his apartment. My paramedic and firefighter instinct guides me towards the body. I put my hands on the girl's body trying to stop the bleeding, but it's visibly too late, there is no pulse. The hands covered with blood, I take my phone in my pocket and dial the number of the person who has put Matt in this situation.

"Voight?" he answers his phone.

"I think Casey's in trouble!" I say with a panicked and trembling voice.

"Alright, we got it from here." He tells me, before hanging up.

And I stay here, in the middle of what used to be our perfect and loving apartment, the hands covered by a murdered stripper blood, not knowing where the father of my baby is.

* * *

 **ANTONIO'S POV**

After having received Gabby's call, Voight and me directly goes looking for Matt. A team was already ready; we equip ourselves and leave in the direction of the strip club. This is a place we suppose Nesbitt and his men have taken him. The situation is delicate because right now, with a dead body in his apartment, Matt is the prime suspect. I've promised to Gabby I won't let anything happen to him, I know he's innocent and he's in trouble because of me, because of us. I will do anything in my power to find him safe and sound. We're the ones who put him through this terrible case; we're the ones who will help him to get out of here.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

My eyes open slowly. My head is heavy. I'm sitting on the ground, the back against the wall, in a dark room. I slowly recover, and I remember the events of the day.

The apartment.

Katia.

Nesbitt and his men people.

The sound of the glasses.

A gun shot.

Blood.

Darkness.

I hear some steps coming my way. "Well, well, look who's finally awake!" Jake says, laughing.

"Where I'm? What the hell is going on?" I ask, almost yelling.

"We know everything Matt, EVERYTHING!" he tells me, closing the distance between us. Now he is crouched down in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes: "You really thought that we would not figure what you were really doing in my strip club? I thought you were giving me more credit, Matt! Seriously? Working for the police? Poor guy, you should have stayed in your own business, I tell you!" he says, with an ironic and a slow voice before giving me a little slap on the cheek, waking up the pain on my lips. "GET UP NOW!" he yells then. "GET UP! I WON'T TELL YOU TWICE!" he yells again, making the sign to two of his men to come to me. They take me by the arms and put me on my feet.

"Follow me now!" Nesbitt says, starting to leave the room.

I follow him, the two men walking behind me, with guns in their hands. We arrive in the main room of the strip club; another man is waiting for us. I quickly see my face in all the mirrors; I have blood in the face. But it's not my blood. I suppose its Katia's blood and it reminds me the horrible scene I have watched in my apartment.

"Nesbitt, what do you have for me?" the other man asks him. He's dressed in a dark blue suit, with a tie, and he also has a gun in his hands. I don't understand what's going on.

"This is Matt, he was a mole at the club. He was working with the Intelligence Unit while he pretends to do construction job." Jack explains, still in front of me.

"Very smart…" the man says, walking around me, playing with the gun in his hands. "What would you do that? You, a Lieutenant in a firehouse, you've a reputation of someone nice and quiet… What would you put you in troubles?" he says, not really questioning me, just talking. "I don't understand why you need to act like a hero; you have everything you need in your life, why would you do that? Did you do that to prove to yourself you were a real man, or what?" he continues talking. Jack and his men are staying back, not saying a word. "You understand, I can't let you get away without punishing you right? I can't take the risk you will talk to the cops anymore, I need to be sure you'll keep your mouth shut…" he says, pointing the gun to my temple. I notice that Jack is starting to act up, but in a panicked way. He looks all around him, he seems to be worried. He walks a few steps towards the man who's threatened me and whispers to him: "You can't kill him… If you kill him, we will be the first suspects in Katia's murder… we can't call that kind of attention towards us, we are probably already under surveillance by law enforcement... If we keep him alive, he will be the prime suspect… Katia has been murdered in his apartment; he has her blood in his face…"

"Now, Nesbitt, you will listen to me. You mind your own business and let me tend to my own. Am I getting through to you?" the man almost yells at him, pointing the gun towards him, forcing him to stay back. He looks at me with a sorry face, but I'm here by his fault. _Excuses, my ass._

"YOU ! Go get me two chairs and a rope!" he directs to one of Nesbitt's men, the order is obeyed immediately. He comes back a few minutes later with two chairs, and he pushes Nesbitt and I into them. Our wrists and ankles are immediately strapped to the chairs, and each of the men is standing next to us, their guns at a few centimeters only from our heads.

"So there is less the evil!" the boss laughs.

The situation becomes inflamed little by little; the spirits warm up between Nesbitt and the boss, who is more and more on the defensive. He begins to stir, to manipulate his weapon in all directions. He shots twice in the ceiling.

I panic.

I feel the end of my life approaching and I think of all the things I didn't have time to say to the people that I love, mainly to the woman of my life, in all that we would have been able to live together, to the family which we would have been able to build... I close my eyes and try to memorize her attractive face, her smile, her beautiful big brown eyes and her laughter.

I just close my eyes.

* * *

 **ANTONIO'S POV**

An hour later, we arrive at the strip club with an assault team. The rooms are dark. All the doors are closed. We make our entrance discreetly to the main corridor leading to the main room. We verify all the rooms one by one. Nobody, any track of human presence these last days. Step by step, we get closer to the main room, and we distinguish some noises. Voight made a sign to the team to separate in two groups: a team with us, and the other who is going to bypass the building to return from behind. Soon, we are behind the door of the club room, and that's when we hear two gun shots.

"GUN SHOTS!" I yell to announce to everyone we need to intervene, and we need to intervene NOW!

We break up the door, and fall on a chaotic scene.

Three bodies are on the ground.

Nesbitt stands up, a weapon in his hands.

And Matt… I look around the room to find him, and I spot him a few meters from the dead bodies. He is sitting on the ground, trembling and pale. He has some blood on the face, on the hands, but does not seem to be hurt. I run towards him yelling "Matt! Matt!" and I sit in from of him. "I'm here, Matt. It's me, it's Antonio, and I'm here. You're safe now!" I tell him, trying to reassure him, but he seems to be lost in his thoughts. "Matt, can you hear me?" I ask him, worried. His eyes finally met mine. He looks lost, stressed and like he doesn't really know what just happened in from of him. "Are you okay?" I ask him when I see I have all his attention now. But he just nods. "Stay here, I will bring you some water!" I say to him, leaving him just an instant.

I go to meet Voight. "How is he?" he asks me.

"Pretty shocked, but he doesn't seem to be hurt…" I tell him.

"Stay with him while we take care of all of this…" he says to me, pointing the dead bodies on the floor. "Take a good care of him, we owe him that much, for what was done." and I just nod, going back to see Matt.

"Here, drink some water and calm down, everything will be ok now, I promise." I tell him, sitting next to him and giving him a bottle of water. Matt stays silent. He doesn't say a word during 10 minutes. I chose to break the silence: "Do you want me to call someone?" I ask him. That's when he finally turns his attention towards me.

"You already know the one and only person I want to see right now…" he says to me with a little and trembling voice. His eyes are brilliant and show me how much he's emotionally right now.

"Count on me, I will call her right now!" I tell him, getting up quickly, knowing how much he needs her and that she's the only one who can help him get through this. I take my phone, and dial her number immediately.

" _Antonio, thanks god! Did you find him?_ " she asks him, very worried.

"Yes sis, I'm with him right now, but…" I tell her, but I can't finish my sentence.

" _How is he? He is hurt?_ " she interrupts me.

"Gabby, calm down and listen to me, please!" I direct her, knowing I won't be able to speak a word without being interrupted again. "He's fine, he's shocked and emotionally a little down, but other than that he's ok. He's not hurt." I announce her.

" _Oh THANKS GOD!_ " she cries on the phone. " _Can I see him?_ " she immediately asks me

"Actually, that's why I call you. He's asking for you… We'll get him to the hospital for a check-up. Meet us at Lakeshore in 30 minutes." I tell her.

" _I'll be there! Thanks Antonio! Really thank you!_ " she says, crying on the other side of the phone.

"Gabs, everything will be ok, I can promise you that. See you later, I love you sis!" I tell her, trying to reassure her.

" _Love you too, Tonio!_ " she says the words back to me before hanging the phone.

I go back to Matt. "She's meeting us at Lakeshore, so let's go!" I tell him, I hold out him the hand to help him to get up and take him instinctively in my arms. "I'm so glad you're ok!" I tell him before ending the hug.

"Thank you for saving me!" he tells me.

"No need to thank me at all! I'm sorry I got you involved in this…" I tell him, and he smiles to me, in order for me to figure out that all is fine between us. "Come on, let's get you checked!" I finally say to break the silence and we make our way towards the hospital.

* * *

 _Lakeshore_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm going to hospital with Severide. He spent the night awake with me, waiting to hear from Matt, after I have called him in total panic. We make our way towards the ER, relieved and concerned all at the same time. We don't really know in what shape Matt is, physically and emotionally.

Antonio is waiting for us in the waiting room. I run to hug him tightly, letting all my emotions get the better of me.

"Shhhh… It will be ok, sis. He's okay…" Antonio murmurs to my ear.

I let go of him and asks him: "Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now. They're keeping him overnight for observation." Antonio informs me.

"Okay…" I say, still worried.

"Maybe we can ask one of the nurses if you can keep him company…" Severide intervenes behind us.

"That's a great idea man; let's go see what we can do!" Antonio says, taking my hand in his and guiding us to the nurses' station.

"Excuse-me, this is Matthew Casey's fiancée…" he lies to the nurse, which puts a little smile on my face. It's crazy all he can do for me. "Could she see him?" he asks her.

"He's asleep, but sure. Let me guide you to his room." She says, making me the sign to follow her. Antonio and Severide follow us, and soon we are standing at the door of Matt's bedroom. I stop here, just looking inside, seeing this beautiful face messed up.

"Come on, Gabs! Go inside!" Severine taps me on the shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah… Sure… But…" I just manage to say, completely anxious.

"But what, Gabby?" Severide asks me with big and concerned eyes.

"But why if he doesn't want to see me when he'll wake up?" I ask him, tears building in my eyes.

"Gabs, he was asking for you… Do you need any more proof?" Antonio says.

"Gabby, this guy loves you more than anything… I know you people have been through a lot this last year… but nothing you can't handle… ok?" Severide reassures me, taking me quickly in his arms. "So now, let's go sit beside him. We will come back tomorrow to see how he's feeling…" he says, kissing me on the cheek.

I kiss him back, before hugging Antonio. "Thank you, guys… To the both of you, really" and I go to sit on the chair beside Matt's bed. I take his hand in mine and put a kiss on his fingers.

"Oh god, you have scared me a lot Matt. I can't lose you, we can't lose you. I love you more than anything…" I speak in an almost inaudible voice, caressing his hand. And then, I feel him moving. I get up immediately, caressing his cheek. "Matt, it's me, its Gabby… You're safe; you're at the hospital…" I explain him, seeing he's a bit disoriented. Then, he turns his attention towards me and his eyes light up and he smiles to me.

"Gabby, you're here…" he simply says, looking me straight in the eyes.

"This is where I need to be… With you, Matt. God, you scared me like hell… I thought… I thought I will never see you again…" I start crying.

"Shhh… Gabby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine, all is going to be ok…" he says, putting me to him and rubbing my back.

"I should be the one who comforts you…" I say, smiling.

"I don't say all will be easy, but if you're with me, all will be better soon…" he avoids me, putting his head in the crock of my neck and hugs me like dear life.

"I'm here Matt… I'm here, I won't let you…" I hold him tight in my arms for several minutes, finding comfort in each other arms.

He steps back a little, and cups my cheeks in his hands, looking at me deeply. "Gabby, I haven't stopped thinking about you… I just want you to know I'm sorry for all that have happened between us, but I love you, I'm madly in love with you and I just want to be with you…" he says to me with brilliant eyes.

"Matt…" I simply answer. "We have a lot to talk about, you know…"

"That's for sure, but I won't give up on you again… So let's get some rest, and we will talk tomorrow!" he says before giving me a loving kiss on the lips. I kiss him back and I smile to him, so happy to have him back and to have him back with me. We lay together in his hospital bed, and we fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

It has been two weeks since Matt went out of the hospital. He returned to live in his apartment despite of circumstances, not wanting to let all this misadventure affect him. He wants to continue to move forward, but I know that it is harder for him than he lets it appear. We spent a lot of time together, and we can even say that we are a couple again. It feels so good to be back with him, to be in the arms again, to sleep near to him and many other things... But however the situation remains delicate, I tried to speak to him several times about the baby but it never seems to be the good moment. He is so much worried, even if he pretends he's not.

Today is his first shift back. We wake up in each other arms, but quickly I feel nauseous. I get up off the bed and almost run towards the bathroom. While I throw up, I hear Matt enters the bathroom, before he gives me a bath towel and a glass of water. He crouches beside me, and he rubs my back.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asks me, visibly concerned.

"Yeah… Uh… I will be…" I simply answer him, before not feeling well again. "I'm just going to swish out my mouth." I tell him, getting up, but he follows me towards the sink. He looks at me in the mirrors, waiting for me to say something more. I turn around him, and I finally speak the truth: "Actually, there's something I need to tell you…" I tell him.

We go back to the bedroom to talk. We both sit on the edge of the bed, he puts his hand on my thigh and he encourages me to talk to him.

"You know, the evening you were kidnapped and I found Katia's body in your apartment…" I start speaking, and he nods. "Well, I was coming to see you because I had something to tell you… And then with everything that's happened, I just thought it was never the right time to tell you this kind of news..." I tell him, feeling really emotional.

"What news, Gabs?" he asks me.

"Well… Uh… You remember that night after the Chicago Med incident?" I ask him.

"Of course I remember it…" he says, smiling, before realizing. "Wait, are you telling me that…" he starts speaking, but I don't let him finish.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Matt. You're going to be a dad…" I finally tell him, almost crying.

"SERIOUSLY?" he looks at me with a big smile. "We're going to have a baby?" he asks again, needed to realize this is the truth.

"Yeah, you're going to be a daddy Lieutenant Casey!" I say, smiling and he hugs me tightly.

"Do you know you're making me the proudest and happiest man in the whole world right now?" he almost yells of joy, before kissing me passionately. "I love you, Gabriela Dawson, I love you more than anything and I can't wait to have our own little family!" he says before kissing me again. We fell on the bed and start a make out session, both so happy.

* * *

 _One week later – The Firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

It's been a week since Gabby has finished her candidacy and I can't feel more relieved, under the circumstances. She has been re-assigned to the arson squad and she seems to like it, even if it's weird for her, and for us, not being around House 51 anymore. Today, she comes to visit the house and we are going to tell everybody the good news. I'm waiting for her outside the firehouse with Severide.

When I see her parked her car, I go to meet her on the road. I'm looking all around us and give her a passionate kiss. She still has some doubts about us, but I'm going to prove with everything I have that's I love her, I want to be with her, and not only because we're expecting a baby. I want to be with her and spend the rest of my life with her, that's all.

"Hey… You know, we don't need to hide anymore!" she laughs, kissing me back. "Ready for the big announcement?" she asks me, I nod with a big smile on my face and we walk hand in hand towards the common room of the firehouse where everyone is.

We stand in the middle of the room, side by side, and almost everyone is in front of us.

"Guys!" I try to attire their attention but they seem completely elsewhere. "GUYS!" I yell, and everyone is looking at us now. "Uh… We have an announcement to make!" I say, smiling.

"Yeah, we know, you two are back together!" Hermann laughs, and when he sees our amazed faces, he continues: "No need to hide, lovebirds, everyone saw you the last few weeks! And even a few minutes ago… Lieutenant, when you look around, you need to really look around you!" he laughs harder, making everyone smile and laughs too. I look at Gabby who's smiling, and I put her against me, my arms around her shoulders.

"Well, that was on the news, but since everyone seemed to know it already…" I say. "But, we have something else to announce…" I look at Gabby, knowing she wants to be the one to tell them.

"I'm… Well, we're expecting a baby!" she says, smiling.

Everyone shouts for joy and come to hug us within no time. Hermann is the first one to come to Gabby, putting a hand on her little belly and says: "I knew it!" and everyone laugh again, knowing Hermann always knows everything. "I'm so happy for you guys, you'll make a perfect family!" he says before hugging both of us.

I go to talk to the guys when Severide approaches Gabby.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I feel relieved to have announced the big news to everyone. After having being congratulated by everyone, Severide come to see me. He kisses me on the cheek and hugs me a few minutes before whispering in my ear: "I'm so happy for you guys. I want you to know that Shay would be so proud of you for all you have accomplished in the last year, and she will be so happy for you and Matt. I wish you all the best and kick some ass at the arson department!"

"Thank you so so much…" I tell him with tears in my eyes. "And count on me! You know who you're talking too!"

After the meal, Matt takes me back to my car. We share a soft and sweet moment. I know that even if everything was not easy in the past, and that we can never be sure of the future, I know that I am beside a man who loves me and beside the man I love with everything I have, and that everything is going to be fine.

We deserve our **happily ever after** too.

* * *

Author's note: Wow, I didn't think it would be that long. I hope you liked it, I'm not really sure about, but I said on twitter I will try something, so here we are. Please review!


End file.
